


Mind the Child

by dashingduo



Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, M/M, daddies klaine, fluffy! klaine, halloween klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashingduo/pseuds/dashingduo
Summary: For the Todaydreambelieversfic Halloween Round Robin.
Kurt and Blaine being Klaine with a 13 year old daughter to witness it all





	

After the flow of trick-or-treaters finally started to die down, Kurt shut off the porch lights and retreated to the living room. Thirteen year-old Violet was home recovering from the flu. She was set up in front of the TV where they had a date to catch up on all the Project Runway shows they had missed so far.

Kurt settled in next to Violet on the couch. He reached over and checked her temperature. She sniffled in response and looks over at her dad, “All done for the night?”

“Yep. Just you, me and Mr. Gunn. Which episode are we at?”

“It’s the unconventional materials challenge.”

“Ooooh! The unconventional challenges are always so good!”

“Because they make such good stuff?”

“Well, yes the really great designs are nice but the train wrecks are the best part of it.”

Kurt’s phone goes off with Blaine’s ring tone. Kurt clicked it over to speakerphone and answered with a smile, “Mr. Anderson-Hummel, shouldn’t you be on stage right about now?”

“In just a moment actually. I just wanted to call and check in with you and Grape.”

“Papa, don’t call me that,” whined Violet.

Kurt hummed. “We’re fine. Just got done with the trick-or-treaters. Patient Zero and I are now settling into our hot date with a silver fox.”

“I’m not that sick!” she exclaimed and then dissolved into a coughing fit.

Blaine chuckled, hearing Violet. “Sure, sure not that sick. So stubborn. I don’t know where she gets that from.”

“Hey!” pouted Kurt, “Takes one to know one.”

“And you know that I love that about you.” Blaine goes quiet. “Wish you guys could be here with me. Miss you.”

“Aww, honey. You just saw us a couple of hours ago. And you’ll be back tonight. Besides we talked about this, this charity event is a big deal. Missing it would’ve been a mistake.”

“I know, I know but it doesn’t change how I feel.”

“And I love that about you. So much.”

Kurt can hear a bunch of voices talking in the background over Blaine’s phone. Blaine’s voice is distantly replying to the other voices. “That was the 2 minute warning.”

“Okay. Break a leg and have Rachel post a video. I still don’t know why you wouldn’t tell me what you were wearing or singing.”

“Because Mr. Hummel-Anderson we need to keep some mystery in this marriage,” laughed Blaine. “You’ll see soon enough. Hope you like it. Now I have to really go. Love you!”

“Break a leg, Papa! Love you!” called out Violet.

“Love you too Grape!”

“Ugh, stop it, Papa!”

“Okay, see you guys later!”

“Go rock their world so you can come back and rock mine!”

“Eww. Stop! Now I’m really gonna be sick.”

“Sorry, Vi” said Kurt, not the least bit apologetic.

Blaine clicked off the call while laughing.

\------------

“Oh my god. Who would go on this show and not listen to Tim Gunn?” declared Violet. “He’s, like, totally there to help them!”

“Well, Vi, stupid people often don’t know when they’re being stupid until it’s too late.” Said Kurt.

“But all you have to do is watch the show and see that!” grumped Violet to her dad.

“You’re supposed to be recovering from the flu and not working yourself into a fit over Project Runway.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Dad.”

Suddenly Kurt’s phone erupted with notifications coming in one after the other. He saw there were a bunch of notifications on people liking a video. There were quite a few comments from old friends as well.

Rachel Berry St. James posted a video.

Rachel Berry St. James tagged you in a post.

Tina Cohen Chang commented on a post.

Warbler Trent commented on a post.

Mercedes Jones liked this.

Sam Evans liked this.

Quinn Fabray liked this.

Noah Puckerman commented on a post.

Jane Hayward liked this.

Santana Pierce Lopez commented on a post.

Brittany Pierce Lopez liked this.

Elliot Gilbert commented on a post.

Kurt scrolls through the messages and gets to the original posting. “Oh Vi, Aunt Rachel posted the video of Papa’s song. Let’s see what the mystery is all about.”

Violet leans into her dad to watch over his shoulder. Kurt plays the video. On the screen was Blaine dressed as Kurt has never really seen him in before. 

Even after all these years married to Kurt, Blaine always favored the classic preppy look with a little twist that is uniquely his own. His hair isn’t quite so gelled down as it was in high school. But this was a big departure.

“Oh my god.” gasped Kurt as he watched the video of Blaine singing. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen him sing in a while. They sang all over and anywhere really. Stopping was more the problem than starting. No, it was the feeling behind the words. And this new look certainly didn’t hurt things either. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hey! Language, Dad!” prompted Violet.

“Oops! Sorry about that Violet!” he said sheepishly.

Violet rolled her eyes. “You totally forgot that I was here, didn’t you?”

“What? Your Papa is hot.”

“Ugh. Gross!”

Kurt grabs a pillow and tosses it at Violet. “Hey! Don’t abuse the sick child!” she screeched trying to dodge another pillow.

“Oh so, now you’re sick!” laughed Kurt.

Violet dissolved into giggles as Kurt switched to tickling. “Ahh no! Stop, stop!”

Blaine’s ringtone chimed again on Kurt’s phone. He answers the phone a little breathlessly, “Hello husband o’ mine.”

“Hello husband.” Blaine parrots back. “So…how did you like it?”

“Like it? I LOVED it. Blaine you were amazing! You sounded so good. I love that song. And what we are you wearing?! And your hair! Blaine, baby, your hair! I wish I was there right now. I would show you just how much I love it!” Gushed Kurt.

“Bleagh!” Violet said.

“Hush you.” Kurt replied to her blanket and pillow covered form.

“Blaine.”

“Kurt?”

“Get your ass home.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lost track of where this would take place in time but Violet is 13 so they are that much older but still very much Klaine!
> 
> Unbeta’d and I just finished it and it’s still November 2nd here in the PST zone! Barely a win but still technically one!! GO me!
> 
> Also I don’t know how to embed images or videos but here’s a link to a video of “Blaine” performing the song and what he was wearing to get the reaction from Kurt and gang. Video is not mine.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmrFhUEwrKE


End file.
